


[Podfic] Interpreting Draconis by Dacro

by takola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, the Deaf son of a wealthy businessman, has always had the best of everything, including a habit for rapid signing and a reputation for having a short fuse. When his father disappears, the interpreters who have been on the receiving end of Draco's attitude and temper refuse to work for him. Enter Harry, our 'new on the block' interpreter with a heart of gold, exemplary skills, and a few secrets in his pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Interpreting Draconis by Dacro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interpreting Draconis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9297) by Dacro. 



> Cover-art by k-e-wilson.

****

**Links to Audio Format:** [mp3 (62.36MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?2yd90td28tt568a) | [m4b (32.9MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?1x72d9dd3hwsr2m)


End file.
